


Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight

by hermioneclone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Loss of Trust, M/M, Sibling conflict, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: After the Darach strikes again, Danny inadvertently discovers Ethan’s secret and has to process the fact that he’s dating a mythical creature. Set after the sacrifice in 3x10 and relatively canon until that point.
Relationships: Ethan/Danny Mahealani





	Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Original Chapter Summary/Author's Note, August 4, 2013** : After the Darach strikes again, Danny inadvertently discovers Ethan’s secret and has to process the fact that he’s dating a mythical creature. Set immediately after the sacrifice in 3x10 and relatively canon until that point, I won’t have this done before the next episode airs so it will not take any future development into account, though I may draw on some canon elements. Part 1/3?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original Tumblr Link](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/57393059718/take-a-bite-of-my-heart-tonight-dethan)

Danny felt his heart pounding out of his chest, panic rising up as people ran, screaming, away from the blood seeping out of the now lifeless body at the piano. He shut his eyes tight and shuddered, trying to fight off the sickness that the sight elicited in him. It felt like he was gasping for breath, slowly emerging from a fog. Sure, he usually got into a certain kind of headspace when he played music, but the song that Miss Blake had selected…something strange was going on.

He had to find Ethan, he said to find him if something went down. It was almost like he knew…no, he couldn’t have, he wouldn’t have let an innocent woman die like that. His heart was too big. He wasn’t a killer.

He looked around the crowd, searching earnestly for his boyfriend. A shrieking scream filled the air, making his blood run cold and increasing the already frenzied state of panic of the mass of people. But he couldn’t help but get swept up in the movement towards the door, and before he could realize what had happened, he was thrust outside the school along with the rest of the people who had filled the auditorium. Danny looked around in desperation, calling out Ethan’s name helplessly.

“We’ve got to get out of here, it’s not safe,” a familiar voice muttered in his ear as his arm was captured in a viselike grip and he was being half marched, half dragged to the far edge of the parking lot. It took him a few seconds to register that it was Ethan who had grabbed him. Danny had never seen him look so terrified.

“There you are, what’s going on? Did you know…?”

Ethan shook his head, eyes staying fixed on a point in front of them. “I had a feeling something wasn’t right, but I didn’t know that would happen, no.”

They finally reached Ethan’s car. Danny looked down at his hands to see that he was still clutching his trumpet tightly, the golden metal glinting in the moonlight. “My case-”

“Leave it. You can get it later. Right now you just have to be anywhere else but here.”

“But why? What’s going on?” Danny demanded. He wasn’t blind, strange stuff had been going on, and McCall and Stilinski were always having these really strange conversations and that wouldn’t have been notable because they were always a bit odd, but then Lahey and Boyd seemed to get involved, well before the later was killed and not that long after that girl died too…maybe they were in some sort of gang or something. “Why are you so anxious to get out of here?”

For the first time, Ethan turned to look at him directly, spinning himself so they were face to face. “Someone just died in there, Danny. I’m not going to let you be next.” His eyes were filled with this fierce, frightening intensity that somehow made him feel loved. They hadn’t said the words yet, it was still too soon. But something deep down told him this had to be the real thing. Ethan deflated a little, sighing heavily. “There are some things that you don’t know about me. I didn’t want to worry you or scare you off, but things are getting out of control. You have a right to know. Even if it means losing you.”

Danny shook his head earnestly. “I’m not going anywhere,” he informed Ethan, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching.

Ethan scoffed, tracing Danny’s face gently with his fingertips. “Don’t speak too soon. Come on, let me get you home and we can talk there.”

“I thought I told you to stay away from him!” a harsh voice called from behind them. Ethan’s head whipped around, his mouth tightening as he looked at the owner of it. Danny turned to see Ethan’s twin walking towards him. Why would his brother want Ethan to stay away? He’d never been too interested in him before, but he’d never been hostile. “I told you what I was going to do if you didn’t.”

Ethan moved so he was standing between Danny and his brother, blocking him protectively. “Do you see? This is bigger than us. This is bigger than Deucalion. People are dying…”

Aiden huffed. “People die all the time.” Danny shuddered, just the way he said the words left him feeling cold. “Get out of the way, Ethan. He’s not worth it.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, brother. He is most definitely worth it.” Danny felt the warm press of Ethan’s hand and the cool weight of a set of keys. “Take my car, get out of here. Just go, now,” Ethan demanded.

“But-”

“Go.” Sighing, Danny took the keys, but just as he was about to turn and open the car door he heard a blood curdling snarl. He looked where Aiden had been standing, and he was still there, his face suddenly covered in fur and teeth elongated and bared, face contorted angrily. He lunged in their direction, and Danny almost shouted for Ethan to get out of the way when he noticed a similar transformation in his boyfriend. He stood there, dumbfounded, as Ethan lunged towards his brother, fending off the attack. “Go!” Ethan shouted in his direction when he noticed Danny still standing there. “I’ll explain later, just go and wait for me!”

Nodding, Danny opened the door with shaking hands. Somehow he managed to get the key in the ignition and drive off, checking in the rearview mirror every few minutes to make sure he wasn’t being followed. He focused on driving, knowing if he let his mind question what he had seen he would probably crash into a tree or something.

He finally reached his house, though he parked Ethan’s car around the corner just to be safe. The house was silent, his parents thankfully asleep. He slipped upstairs, collapsing onto the edge of his bed, head falling into his hands, shaking uncontrollably. Someone had drugged him, that had to be it. Maybe something was in the water. Or that mint that Ethan gave him; should have known better than to have sugar before a performance. But Ethan wouldn’t do that…

But did he really know his boyfriend anymore?

He changed out of his clothes quickly; they were sticking to his skin clammily and he felt trapped. He brushed his teeth more to give himself something to do than anything, Ethan’s words swirling around in his head at a dizzying rate. He spit the frothy foam into the sink, rinsing out his mouth and spitting into the basin. He jumped when the water gurgled down the drain; it sounded freakishly like the growl that had come from the thing that he thought was Aiden.

Danny made his way back to his bedroom, looking at his clock. It was only ten. He tried reading to pass the time but his eyes seemed glued to one point on the page, unable to process anything he took in. He tossed the book down and powered up his computer, though even the pointless facebook games he usually avoided failed to provide a distraction. Every few seconds his eyes were drawn to the window, waiting for Ethan to come, to make all of the insanity of the past few hours make sense. Slowly, an hour passed. He decided to pull up his Netflix, thinking that could prove to be a useful distraction. He closed out of that when it recommended that he watch The Wolfman, Bad Moon, and Werewolf. Either someone was trying to mess with him or the universe was trying to tell him something.

Another hour passed. And another. And another. Danny struggled to keep his eyes open, though he knew he must have dozed off at some point, because there kept being large chunks of time that were unaccounted for. But as the sky started to turn a vivid blue in the predawn hours before the first rays of sun spilled over the land, he couldn’t help the tears that started to slide down his face.

One thing was abundantly clear: Ethan wasn’t coming. He had no idea what was going on, but something in his gut told Danny that he had lost him forever.


End file.
